Breaking Point
by blahblahHOBO
Summary: It's Kaoru's turn to leave Kenshin. Fed up with insults on her cooking and her looks, she leaves the dojo. Now Kenshin and the others will follow, can they convice her to come home? Sacrifice, depression, angst and romance tie the story together.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello all! Fancy seeing you here...and what not. I know I haven't written in awhile, so I decided it was time for a new fic! It's mu fisrt RK one...so I'm a little nervous. This chapter is just a tesy run, to see how people react and ness. So...it'll be short. Anywho...back to business. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errorsfor I am typing in the dark with no spell check. Okay then on with the story!

Oh and...**disclaimer**...I don't own RK...damnit all to hell.

ASKDJAKSLJDLAKSJDLKAJSDLKAJSLDKJASLKDJALKSDJLAKSJDLAKSJD

The monotony of her life bore itself into her skull. Kaoru groaned and rolled over praying to the sandman for sleep. Her words were to no avail. For the past nights, she had been plauged by nightmares, and had woken up painted in sweat and screams. Several times her shaking would not...could not ease. Her eyes were laced with dark circles, and her movements were slow. She had spotted Kenshin glancing at her now and again, but when she tried to catch his eye, he would look away, embarrased for staring.

Tears dripped and moistened her pillow ever so slightly.

"Ugly." She whispered to the wicked reflection in the mirror. 'It's no surprise Kenshin looks away.' she thought. 'Yahiko is right to call me ugly. I'm a wretched ugly talentless fool.' Tears fell faster. She was alone in her sorrow.

Her eyes spoke to the darkness asking for some consolation. Her head swum through the silence as she bit back a soft wail. As if pulled by strings, she rose from her futon. Her feet padding softly against the floor, she made her way outside, sliding the shoji closed quietly. Slipping on sandlas, she picked her way across the yard. She stopped in the middle of the courtyard and looked up to the stars. He hair fell back softly from her face, and her skin was pale, etheral in the moonlight. She looked back down at her hands in distaste.

'I look sickly...and the skin is so rough, calloused from my bokken.' She sighed and looked back to the sky, 'Is that all I truly have? My sweat? My tomboyish clothes? My bokken?' Another tear escaped. 'I am worthless.'

"Kaoru-dono?"

She wipped around suddenly, startled at the abrut break in her musing. Kenshin stood on the porch watching her, his brow creased with concern. She just stood there, her face impassive. He shifted on his feet.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

She sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Kenshin could barely hear her. Her words were tinged with remorse. His frown deepened.

"I was already awake. But why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep that's all." She turned her face back towards the sky, her eyes roaming aimlessly.

"Kaoru-dono...is something the matter? You have not been yourself these past few days. This one would like to know what is bothering you." His face was so earnest, bu Kaoru took no heed of his expression. Her gaze was focused solely on the stars.

"So you think the stars ever get lonely Kenshin?" She asked him sotfly. He was startled by her question.

"I...I don't know Kaoru-dono...I do not know is the stars can feel." He fumbled over his words.

"They're so far away...and yet...yet, I feel as if I could reach out and touch one." As if to emphasive her words, she streched out one long slender arm, her muslces straining towards the sky. She sighed sadly and quickly withdrew her arm, as if disguted by the sight of it. 'Something so worthless should not be in the prescense of such magnificence.' She thought sadly as the stars twinkled in her eyes.

"...u-dono. Kaoru!" Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Kenshin has been calling her name. She suddenly snapped back to reality and turned to look a question at the wanderer.

"Please Kaoru," He said dropping the honorific "Tell me what is wrong!"

She merly smiled and laughed wistfully. "Nothing is wrong Kenshin. I'm sorry to have worried you." She looked down sadly. Kenshin let out a growl of frustration and stepped off the porch, closing the distance between them in a few steps. He enveloped her in his arms, bit she remained stiff.

"Please!" He said softly, burying his face in her hair. When she made no response, he drew back slightly. It was then that he took in her dishiveled state. Her robe was haging from one pale shoulder, the knot was clumsily tied at her waist. Her eyes lacked luster, and were cloaked with exhaustion. Her hair was tangled and looked as if she hadn't combed it in awhile, and her skin was as cold and as pale as death.

She simply stared at him, her face blank. Unsure of what to say, he pulled the loose cloth back onto her slim shoulder, and started re-typing the knot. A click from behind turned him. Yahiko stood on the porch staring at them.

"Good god at least get a room. No one wants to see busu in her nightgown. Gross!" Yahiko made a face before walking off to the bathroom. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru. She flinched and drew back into herself. Her hair fell in front of her face like a curtain.

"Kaoru?"

Slowly, with small hands, she withdrew herself from Kenshin. "I'm sorry to have worried you Kenshin" she whispered, and her voice was hollow. "Goodnight." She chocked on the last, a tear escaping, but before Kenshin could comment, she fled.

ASKJDHAKSJDHKAJSDHKAJSDHKAJSHDKAJSHDKJAHSKDJHA

Well what do you think so far? Yes I know this was short, and if you review and tell me to continue, of course they will be longer. I hate short chapters...well I mean realllllllly short...and ness. Okay well HAPPY NEW YEARS!

REVIEW! Do it now. Or...else...


	2. Flight

Hello all Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all! Pocky for you! Haha okay well...ummm I don't really have too much to say...so I suppose we could just start right now...for sure.

KJHASKJHAKSJHAKJSH

Last time on Breaking Point: "Kaoru?"

Slowly, with small hands, she withdrew herself from Kenshin. "I'm sorry to have worried you Kenshin" she whispered, and her voice was hollow. "Goodnight." She chocked on the last, a tear escaping, but before Kenshin could comment, she fled.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

_THE NEXT DAY_

The sun shone brightly, merrily, almost mockingly at Kaoru.

"Watch me." It said. "Watch me ba happy when you are sad." Kaoru shook her head slightly, trying to rid herself of such thoughts. She had been sitting on her futon, unmoving ever since she had fled earlier.

'Kenshin would think me a fool.' She thought. 'No wonder. I am a lazy good for nothing slob.' She sighed inwardly, but rose to start the day. She dressed herself absently, no bothering to tie up her hair. She let it hang around her face limpy. Her skin was still pale and clammy, and she shivered as she slipped on her kimono. With a pause in breath, she paused to think. Then, slowly, she began to pack a small bag.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

Kenshin had been silent and moody all morning. He had been running his encounter with Kaoru over and over in his head, trying to find something he could have said, could have done differently. He mentally berated himself for letting her go to cry in her room. He was furious at Yahiko for his comment, but tried not to let his emotions run around with him. He cursed as he almost sliced his hand while cutting the vegatables. He was making all Kaoru's favorites for breakfast. His head whipped around as the object of his thoughts walked through the door.

"Good-morning Kaoru-dono."

"Morning Kenshin." She spoke softly, her voice rough from crying. He took in her dishiveled state. Her hair once again was tossled, and her cheeks held the path of her tears. She looked through him, her eyes distant.

He strode across the room to her and scooped up her hand in his.

"Are you feeling better this morning then last night Kaoru-dono?" He asked, his eyes glazed with his concern. He strained his ears desperately for her soft voice.

She hesitated slightly before answering. "I don't know what you mean. I was fine last night." She lowered her eyes as she spoke, and withdrew her hand as if it wasn't clean. She rubbed absentmindedly at the skin.

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes, hurt and lightly confused, mentally warding off a headache. He opened his eyes. "Breakfast is almost ready Kaoru-dono." He said sadly. He would make her talk later.

"Oh. I'm not hungry." She said, still not looking at him. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as Yahiko entered noisily.

"Hey Kenshin, hey busu!" He said cheerfully. "Hope Kenshin's cooking breakfast. Kaoru's kills me." He smiled widely and Kenshin chuckled. He remembered the last time Kaoru cooked, she had set the kitchen on fire then tried to put it out with Sano's head.

He turned to share his smile with Kaoru, but froze as he saw her. Her head was bowed, her hair in her face, and her shoulders were stiff, holding a fine trembling. She turned quickly and left the room. Kenshin stared after her with an oblivious Yahiko.

_OUTSIDE_

Kaoru sat on the porch, her breathing uneven. What had she done to deserve this? Was she truly so horrible to look at?

'I can't cook, I can't sew, I can't play an instument, I am not pretty, I am only good at fighting.' Her shivering increased as she thought. 'I am a failure and a disgrace to the Kamiya name.' She stood and walked to her room where her small parcel lay. She picked it up and, after placing a note in Kenshin's room, made her way to the gate.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

Kenshin sat doing the laundry outside as Kaoru made her way out. He turned just in time to see her reach the gate. He sprinted to go meet her.

"Kaoru-dono where are you going?" He asked staring at the bag in her hands. An attempt at a smile failed.

"I'm just heading into town to drop this off at Tokio's." she said simply. (A/N:Yes, Saitoh's wife...)

"How long will you be?" He asked, his brow creased.

She shrugged. " I do not know, later tonight. Please do not wait up, I do not wish to trouble you." Her voice was even softly then before. Kenshing was suspicous, but kept it to himself. He nodded and turned to return to his laudry, but a small hand stopped him. He faced Kaoru, surprised. She looked up slowly, her eyes misting slightly. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Yes Kaoru-dono? What is it." She shook her now lowered head vigorously before pulling Kenshin to her fiercely. Her small hands clutched him to her for the briefest moment, before shoving him away. She turned and once more, all Kenshin was left with, was the sight of her running away.

A small knot began to form in his stomach. Her hug had left him with nothing but a terribly bad feeling.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

Kaoru stood with Tokio at the train station. The older woman was smiling slightly down at the girl.

"I'm so glad you asked me to come along Kaoru! We are going to have so much fun dolling you up!" Kaoru had gone to her to seek help. She explained her situation, and she had agreed readily. She was going to shape Kaoru into a proper woman. Kaoru loooked up at her and smiled shyly. She was excited.

The train pulled up, and Kaoru gulped and grasped Tokio's hand. Her journey had begun.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

Kenshin paced the kitchen. It really was getting late. Then again, she did say she was to be late. He walked slowly back to his room and slid the door open. His heart sank as his eyes fell on a small piece of paper on his futon. How had he missed this eariler? He quickly crossed the room and scooped it up, tearing it open and reading it greedily. He sank to the floor, the paper fluttering down beside him.

_'Dear Kenshin, _

_Truly, I am very sorry to have to leave like this, but I thought it would be best. The time we have spent together has meant a great deal to me, and I will be eternally greatful for you rescuing me countless times. I am not leaving because of the dangers, or any finacial reasons. Truth be told, I am leaving to make something of myself. I am worthless as I am now, a disgrace to the Kamiya name. I will no longer burden you. When I return, in an amount of time which is unknown to me, I hope I will be suitable. I am sorry for all of the times I was...less then perfect. I hope to see you again someday._

_Love,_

_Kaoru'_

'So this is how it feels.' Kenshin thought. 'She left, and this is how it feels. I have driven her to leave.' Her words still repeated themselves _I am worthless as I am. _'Why would she think that!' His mind screamed. 'Because I let her.'

He let himself fall over slowly onto his futon. He fell asleep with a heavy heart.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

Kenshin woke, stiff and shivering. He rotated his shoulders and they screamed in protest. He had fallen asleep in a very awkward position. His thoughts were scrambled, and he was very moody. He had dreamnt about Kaoru. He wondered, if she had actually said goodbye would he feel better?

'I probably wouldn't have let her go.' His eyes flashed. 'What is she thinking! She could get hurt! I'm not there to protect her!' He sighed, knowing perfectly well that she could handle herself. He fought the urge to roll on the ground in frustration. Instead he tugged at his hair miserably.

"Why did she leave!" He whispered angrily. But he knew perfectly well. He remebered her eyes, her sold skin, she shivering fragility. He had wounded her and hated himself for it.

He walked slowly into the kitchen and found an unconcious Sano sprawled on the table. His anger bubbled over. After all she had done for them, giving them shelter, food, a family, this is how they repaid her. With insults and drunks. He kicked Sano and he grumbled and opened a bleary eye.

"Hey Kenshin." he rasped. He actually wasn't drunk for once. Surprise surprise. Kenshin just stared at him, tired all of a sudden. Sano looked around. "Where's Jou-chan?" he asked, his voice creaking.

"She's gone." Kenshin said softly.

Sano sat up quickly and stare at Kenshin. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"She left...for awhile." He sighed and sat down to explain things to Sano.

SAKJHSKJAHSKJHAKJSHKAJSHKJAHSKJAHSKJHASKHA (border thingy)

Ah well...another chapter...not as long as I would have liked, but I have to wrap up my session on the computer, and I wanted to get this out. Okay well for the rest of the story...well the thing is I'm kinda clueless. I mean, I have a little idea of where it's going but I really don't know what to do.

Anyone have any suggestions? Review and tell me...please.


	3. Expected Loneliness

Authors note! Hello all! First off I would like to apologize profusely for not updating sooner. I would like to say that I have been very busy, but that has not been the case. I have simply been a lazy ass...and I am very sorry for it. Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate it very much! Oh special thanks to Anonymous but very interested for a wonderful review chock full of ideas! Okay now, enough talk, let's get on with the story. Whoot!

KSDJFHKASJDHKAJSHDKJASHDKJHASKDJHKASJDHKJASHDKJAHDKJAHSDKJHASKJDHAKLSJDH

Last time on Breaking Point:

"Hey Kenshin." Sano rasped. He actually wasn't drunk for once. Surprise surprise. Kenshin just stared at him, tired all of a sudden. Sano looked around. "Where's Jou-chan?" he asked, his voice creaking.

"She's gone." Kenshin said softly.

Sano sat up quickly and stare at Kenshin. "What do you mean _gone_?"

"She left...for awhile." He sighed and sat down to explain things to Sano.

KSDJFHKASJDHKAJSHDKJASHDKJHASKDJHKASJDHKJASHDKJAHDKJAHSDKJHASKJDHAKLSJDH

Kenshin sat, his shoulders slumped and hair hanging down, at a lame attempt to do the laundry. It had been three days since Kaoru had left, but it felt like so much longer. His body was visibly trembling as he thought of her, and his eyes were unusually bright. He exhaed slowly, a soft defeated sound. He rose, as if pulled by strings and walked mechanically to the dojo.

Inside he could hear the sharp crack of a bokken hitting the air. His head shot up, had Kaoru come home? He allowed himself to run the very last steps to the door, but stopped and slumped again as he reached it. It was only Yahiko again. He had been at it since Kaoru had left. As the hope Kenshin held softly went out, he struggled not to cry.

"Yahiko," Kenshin called gently. "Lunch is going to be in a few minutes." Yahiko's only response was a dozen more katas. "Yahiko, did you hear me?"

He turned sharply and glared at Kenshin. "I'm not hungry." His voice was cold. Kenshin was puzzled at his sudden anger towards him but let it go.

"As you wish."

KSDJFHKASJDHKAJSHDKJASHDKJHASKDJHKASJDHKJASHDKJAHDKJAHSDKJHASKJDHAKLSJDH

Kaoru stood in the kitchen, her hair tied up in a loose bun, her hands deftly cutting vegetables.

"Wonderful job Kaoru. You're a wonderful cook, all you needed was a push in the right direction." Kaoru turned and beamed at Tokio. The past three days that they had spent together had been wonderful. They were spent shopping, primping, and learning how to cook.

"I wonder Tokio, if I will ever be as good as Kenshin." She grimaced with sadness when she mentioned him, and her smile drooped for a moment before popping back up.

"Oh there is no doubt in my mind that you will far exceed that silly red head. But for now Kaoru, let's forget about cooking, I have a surprise for you."

Kaoru's head perked up. "A surprise! What is it? Oh tell me Tokio!" Kaoru's childish excitement was contagious.

"I have set you up on a date!" Kaoru froze, her smile and excitement instantly gone.

"Tokio...there is a problem." The older woman lifted an eyebrow. "The thing is...I have nothing to wear." Her smile had returned.

KSDJFHKASJDHKAJSHDKJASHDKJHASKDJHKASJDHKJASHDKJAHDKJAHSDKJHASKJDHAKLSJDH

Kenshin sat in Kaoru room, scrunched up in a tight ball in the corner. Indecision sang through him. He desperately wanted to go after Kaoru, but did not know if it would be proper. He would be disrespecting her wishes. Finding out where she was, was not a problem, he had the resources to do so. It was just, he didn't want Kaoru to be angry with him. He clung tighter to himself. He was terribly lonely without her. It was as she had taken all the life from the dojo when she had left. They had been cut adrift from life.

He huddled there for moments that went uncounted. But as the clock struck exactly three, or a moment before, depending on the clock, he stood with a decision.

As he reached towards the door, it slammed open on it's own with a force that sent Kenshin sprawling on the floor. He sat up dazed.

"Kenshin what the hell are you still doing here!" Sano stood in the doorway furious. His eyes were clear, and he smelled...clean. No sake for Sano.

"Oro?"

"Kaoru is out there somewhere and you're just sitting here moping! Go after her god damnit before I have to literally smack some sense into you."

"But-"

"Not 'buts' about it Kenshin." Sano bent down and threw Kenshin onto his feet. "Since you obviously don't care enough about her, I'll go instead of you." Kenshin eyes flashed as he glared at Sano. But then he sighed and slumped.

"Does it really seem as if I don't care at all about Kaoru?" He looked up and Sano through his tangled hair, pain evident in his eyes. "She left because she thought no one would care. It is my fault." He hung his head.

"Whoa there Kenshin, I just said that to get you up. It is painfully obvious to everyone besides you two that you are both madly in love with each other." Sano smiled. "That is why I have been tracking down that clever raccoon for the past three days. I bought us all train tickets. We leave tomorrow morning!" His grin widened and he patted Kenshin on the back.

KSDJFHKASJDHKAJSHDKJASHDKJHASKDJHKASJDHKJASHDKJAHDKJAHSDKJHASKJDHAKLSJDH

Kaoru sat at the vanity, brushing her hair. Tokio had broken her of putting her long hair into ribbons. 'Childish' she had called it. So with a sigh, Kaoru had put aside all of them. She finished the hundreth stroke, and looked in the mirror to pick out any flaws.

Here eyes had been lined with charcoal, and her lips painted. Blush was placed in a delicate sweep across her cheeks. She smiled slightly, approving of her reflection for the first time. She stood slowly, careful of her new kimono. It was dark blue with light blue and silver dragonflies on the sleaves. The obi was also a light blue. Kaoru glowed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in Tokio." She called softly and the door opened. Tokio was all smiles.

"I would like to present to you, your escort for this evening. Jin, why don't you come in."

A man entered. His hair was fine and blonde, falling into startling blue eyes. He was dressed in plain gray slacks and white button up, the collar wide and flapping showing a wide expanse of a muscular chest. Over his arm he had flung a gray jacket, matching the pants. He smiled shyly at her and she blushed. He took in her apperance from head to foot, immediate brownie points. Most men started at the feet.

"Kaoru, this is Jin. His is a business man. Obviously, he is from Europeian descent. A little cutie isn't he?" Kaoru and Jin both blushed, then smiled at each other. It was going to be an eventful night.

KSDJFHKASJDHKAJSHDKJASHDKJHASKDJHKASJDHKJASHDKJAHDKJAHSDKJHASKJDHAKLSJDH

Authors note, I apologize for the short chapter...and what not...but I have a butt load of homework I need to get working on. So I'll try to update as soon as possible. Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter? Kenshin and Kaoru are coming face to face. Dun dun dun. Okay well review and I'll give you candy...

REVIEW!


	4. Grieving

Hello all...I am very sorry about the wait for the next chapter, and it kills me to make you wait longer...but right now is a difficult time for me so please bear with me. My friend commited suicide last Saturday...and I cannot find much energy to write the next chapter yet. Please don't be upset dear ones, for I will return to you after my grieving with a chapter worth the wait. Thank you for your understanding and reviews thus far.

Yours sincerly,

blahblahHOBO


	5. Unexpected Reunion

Authors Note:

Holy crap people, it has been so freaking long since my last update. And for that I am so sorry. I kind of forgot about my story. I hope no one is that angry with me? dodges shoes Oh come on who throws a shoe?! Bah! Anyway, I suppose to make up for it this will have to a long eventful chapter.

And of course, this is the chapter of Kaoru's date, and Kenshin searching for said Kaoru. Enough of my blabbing. HAJIMEMASHOU!!!!!!!

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

Kaoru stood shyly beside her tall escort, sneaking glancing every now and then. Jin was currently bargaining with a street vendor for a hair pin Kaoru had been admiring. Jin had spotted her gazing at it with longing and immediately snatched it up.

"1,000 yen! That's my final offer." Jin countered, brimming with self confidence. The vender shook his head and let out a small sigh.

"I suppose I'll have to live with that." As Jin took out a wad of bills, Kaoru let out small protesting sounds. She was uncomfortable with a man she had just met ladling out a large sum of money for a gift. Jin turned to her with a shy smile, his brimming confidence faded.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the pin, then to her hair. Kaoru simply nodded, at a loss for words. He hands were soft and fluttering, mirroring the butterfly shape of the pin. Gently, he slid it into her hair. The shades of blue and purple on the pin shone in startling contrast against Kaoru's dark hair. She blushed heavily as Jin's hands lingered, fingering the softness of her hair.

"Simply lovely." He breathed his deep voice barely above a whisper.

Kaoru laughed at that, a surprising burst of sound. "Oh, lovely?! Me?! Hah, not me." Her eyes sparkled, and he searched her face for a lie but found only shining innocence. His brow furrowed.

"But you are lovely dear Kaoru! Quite so." His voice was earnest.

"Don't tease me Jin." She said, her grin fading to smile. "I have never been lovely. I am quite ugly." Her eyes were utterly serious. She suddenly laughed. "Look at me; I haven't even thanked you for this beautiful gift!"

Jin started to protest, brushing it off as nothing, but Kaoru shushed him. "Thank you very much good sir." Kaoru said, her eyes sparkling. She bowed deeply. "I am in your debt. How can I repay this great kindness?" Jin grinned and offered Kaoru his arm.

"By accompanying me on this fine evening to dinner."

They laughed and started off.

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

Kenshin sat rigid in a chair in Saitoh's office. He had made a decision; he would find Kaoru that day. He would hide from her no longer, come clean with his feelings towards her. He hated that he had driven her away. His jaw was clenched, his hands balled into fists. Her words still repeated themselves _I am worthless as I am. _'Why would she think that?!?!' His mind screamed. 'Because I let her.'

Saitoh strode in, his walk and expression arrogant. He gave Kenshin a once over.

"You look ready to explode." Saitoh said snidely. Kenshin simply glared at him.

"Where is she?" Kenshin asked, his voice and posture sang with tension. Saitoh sneered.

"And if I decide not to tell you?"

Kenshin jumped up immediately his sword in hand. "_Tell me this instant!" _He roared. He blinked and looked down at the sword in his hand. Plopping back in his chair, Kenshin was a tumble of anxiety and surprise. He had left his emotions get the better of him. He looked back up at Saitoh who simply chuckled.

"Very well batousai, if it is that important to you. Your woman shang-highed my wife and they took a train to Kagoshima. She is staying in the Three Dragons, a western style hotel. Here's the address, and I've taken the liberty of getting your train tickets and arranging your stay at the same hotel. The bill will be mailed accordingly. Of course, I assumed you would be bringing along your little gang, so things are set for them as well." Saitoh sat back, a smug look on his face.

There was a stretch of silence…..and then Kenshin smiled.

_At the dojo…_

The bags were packed, at everyone was ready. Kenshin gave once last sweep of the dojo before picking up his bags. Yahiko, Megumi, and Sano, followed suit. With a spring in their step, the gang made their way to the train station. They were going after Kaoru.

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

The four stepped off the train and into the town. It was quaint, peaceful, a place to get away from the hustle and bustle. The group meandered along the pathway, stopping ever now and then to look at a vendor's stand. Kenshin began to get irritated, anxious to get to the hotel and find Kaoru. His agitation was apparent. Finally, Sano turned to him to speak.

"Kenshin, why don't you go on again, get settled. I'll take the fox and the kid around for awhile. The bags will arrive at the hotel soon." (A/n: someone from the Three Dragons met the train and gathered luggage, it was rather upscale )

Kenshin heaved a sigh of a relief, nodded to Sano and the others, and then turned to run. Sano and Megumi turned to each other and exchanged smiles. Yahiko simply continued to stare at the food vendors.

_At the hotel…_

Kenshin, after having checked in, made his way up to his room, bags in tow (they had arrived), and key in hand. As he reached his door, he spotted a couple walking down the hall towards him. As they stopped in front of one of the doors (relatively close to him) Kenshin squinted. There was something familiar about the woman. Her hair was dark, long and flowing, her skin glowing ivory. She seemed to radiate a serene happiness. The kimono the graced her small frame complimenting the soft curves. Kenshin found himself blushing, softly chiding himself. He loved Kaoru; he should not be looking at other women in such a manner. But still…..there was something familiar about that woman. Very similar.

With a jolt he recognized her.

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

_Earlier that evening… _

Kaoru sat across from Jin in an exquisite restaurant, sitting on lush cushions, staring into Jin's soft blue eyes. She couldn't stop herself from laughing, from smiling. She enjoyed herself with a reckless abandon. She felt beautiful, appreciated. Something she never thought she would feel.

As dinner came to a close, Kaoru was warm, full, and content. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself. But, with that warm rush of happiness, came a seed of doubt. She shouldn't been enjoying the company of another man when she loved Kenshin….should she? She cursed in her head as they walked.

'This man makes me feel beautiful, wanted. He is funny and charming, why shouldn't I enjoy his company?! I'm supposed to be having fun! Kenshin will never love me. I'm just a stupid ugly childish girl to him. Nothing more. Maybe it's better to forget him.'

She looked up suddenly as a hand laid itself on her shoulder. Jin chucked her chin softly.

"Now tell me, what's put such a look on your lovely face? Not enjoying yourself?" His eyes searched her face, his own soft with concern.

She shook her head and laughed softly. "Of course I'm enjoying myself! What a silly thing to ask! Come on, let's continue." She smiled at him and he laughed at her enthusiasm. Tentatively, he reached for her hand. She blushed, but didn't say no. They continued to walk.

_At the hotel_…

Jin put his lips close to Kaoru's ear, "I will walk you to your room. But then I must take my leave." He smiled at her, his voice barely above a whisper. She simply nodded her blush fierce.

Together they walked up the stairs and down the long elegantly lit hallway. Kaoru, having eyes only for Jin, failed to notice a figure standing but a few doors down. As they reached her door, Jin turned Kaoru towards him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Kaoru, thank you so much for giving me a chance."

Kaoru's smile was brilliant as she answered. "I had a great time as well."

"Maybe…sometime I can come calling on you?" Kaoru's smile widened.

"I would love that." She replied staring into his eyes.

"Then my dear Kaoru, I will leave you, and hope to seen you soon." Her stared at her a moment before bringing his face a hairs breadth away from her own. His lips hovered, so close. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Letting out a small sigh, she closed the distance between them, her lips falling onto his. He eased a hand up to cup the back of her neck, bringing their bodies closer. Kaoru found her hand tangled in the delicate fall of his hair.

"….Kaoru..?"

She froze, the warmth flooding out of her. She tore herself away from Jin and threw a glance towards the voice she prayer she didn't recognize.

Kenshin stood in the hallway, hand half extended, eyes full of pain. "Kaoru…..what…?"

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

THE END…..or not.

Kenshin felt as if his heart had stopped. He had just found Kaoru in the arms of anther man. The woman he loved was kissing another man. A stranger. He looked him over, his heart going cold.

"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was breathy and her pulse was racing. He had seen her and Jin!

His heart lurched as her words reached his ears. He had not expected for their reunion to be so….painful. He shook his head sadly and looked at Kaoru. "I am came to find you Kaoru-dono. I was worried. But I see now that I am not needed."

He turned and this time, Kaoru watched him walk away.

She turned to Jin. He smiled unhappily and gave her a gentle push.

"Go after him. I'll see you later." Kaoru shot him a look of gratitude, raising on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. And with that she turned and fled after Kenshin.

_Outside_…

"Kenshin!!! Please wait!!!" Kaoru had been trying to catch him for 5 minutes now, which had turned out very unsuccessfully. By this time, they had reached the outskirts of the village, and were headed into the woods. "KENSHIN!!!" Her voice cracked with grief as she called out to him. He was running from _her_. 'I really am just a stupid girl.' She thought.

Running down a make-shift path in the direction she thought Kenshin had gone, she stumbled. Her fine kimono ripped as she fell, and her hair pin fell from her soft locks. She lay sprawled on the ground, a throbbing pain in her leg and her side. Tears of frustration and pain began to bubble over. She tried to stand, but fell again as she put weight on her right leg. She looked down at herself, and found her leg bleeding. She had landed heavily on a stick when she fell. A small piece of wood could bee seen, sticking from her leg. It throbbed even more as she looked again. She began to cry harder.

"DAMNIT!!!" She screamed, her shoulders shaking with sobs. She sat, dejected, in pain, and crying in the dirt. She could only hope someone would find her.

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

Kenshin continued to run, not listening to Kaoru's soft cries behind him. Finally, having lost her, he stopped to rest, and to think.

"Who was that man? Why did Kaoru kiss him? What do I do?" His thoughts were rumbled as he sat down, back against a tree. His head jerked up as he heard Kaoru yell. Should he go back? He was awry with indecision.

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

Kaoru sat exhausted, and dizzy from blood loss. She had retrieved her hair pin, and with it, had dug the chunk of wood from her leg. The wound had been deep, and she found now that her ankle was sprained as well. She groaned as she laid her head against a tree. She could feel a headache coming on. She hurt all over, physically and emotionally. All she wanted at that moment was Kenshin. She was delirious and lightheaded as a wave of nausea crashed over her. She leaned over, awash with pain and threw up the expensive dinner she had eaten that night. With that, her headache came roaring to life.

She whimpered and began to cry softly. "Kenshin…please…help me." She felt pathetic, weak, and worthless. This was all her fault. Small sounds escaped her lips, and her body began a fine trembling.

"Kenshin….Kenshin!! KENSHIN!!!" She slumped thoroughly depressed.

"Miss Kaoru?" Came Kenshin's voice came soft and uncertain. She looked up, she face a mixture of throbbing pain and relief.

"Please don't let this be a dream." She whispered.

"Oh god! KAORU!!" Kenshin yelled as his eyes fell on her bedraggled state, and the pooling blood around her figure. He ran to her frantic with worry. Gingerly, he touched her face, calloused hands caressing her soft skin. "Kaoru…oh Kaoru…what happened to you?!"

She reached up to place a hand over his. Her body trembled, and tears spills from her eyes. "Kenshin, I'm sorry….so….sorry." And with that, her eyes fluttered shut, her hand falling away from his. His breath came quick and he checked her pulse. He heaved a sigh. She was still alive. He stood quickly, scooping Kaoru up into his arms.

He began to run back to the hotel. Kaoru needed help. And fast.

SKDHAKJSDHAKSDHKALHSDKAHSKDHAKSJDHAKLSJDHKASHDKAHSDKJHAKLSDH (border thing)

Authors note:

Sorry to say, but that is all for now. I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER!! I will try to be better about it! 

Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? If so let me know. How about the story in general? Alrighty then, until next time.

REVIEW!!!


End file.
